Decisions
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: BITE CLUB SPOILERS... Surely you've read it now? Amelie decides about destroying Morganville and whether there IS anything between her and Oliver. *FireFrenzy596 claim responsibility for my writing of this*


**This has, like nearly every one of my other Amelie/Oliver oneshots or stories, been written for FireFrenzy596**

**This also **CONTAINS BITE CLUB SPOILERS**…. Though I guess, by tomorrow, you will probably have all read Bite Club!**

**I don't own anything**

_Amelie's POV:_

Perhaps… perhaps Oliver is right. Perhaps I ought to abandon my futile attempts to keep this experiment that I call Morganville going. Perhaps I ought to accept the chance he is suggesting to be able to rediscover myself, to be able to revert back to the free and uncaring person I used to be. Perhaps I ought to be thankful for the chance to be able to spend time with Oliver outside of the power struggle which may have ended recently, with the admission that he is nearly my equal, to be able to find if the feelings I have, and he has already admitted to harbouring, are true or simply manipulated through spending excessive time with him.

The purpose of Morganville was for me to find a cure for my people, to be able to test out the theory of humans and vampires living in relative harmony. To a certain extent, it has proven correct – we found the cure, though it wasn't through the hard work we put in, and we _have_ managed to survive this long. Yet there is a constant struggle and if I did not put every ounce of control I have into it, then it would fall apart, disintegrate into nothing. That is partially the reason I could not let it fall into Oliver's hands; he wouldn't understand the control, the _desire_, needed to keep Morganville afloat.

Oliver. There is such a conflict there with him and my emotions; the pain of not knowing _what_ I want is driving me almost insane – I need to know whether or not these feelings I have are phantom or if they do truly exist – and perhaps destroying Morganville can allow that to happen. If we spent time together, as we did in the past, perhaps I could find out… rather than living in such confusion, such uncertainty, as we do now.

But do I do it?

Do I destroy everything I have worked for, for a man? A man, someone _I may not even have any feelings for_? I don't know, I cannot decide…

"_You must do it, Amelie, for __**you**__."_ That is all I keep hearing from the man who supposedly 'loves' me, the man who 'hated' me not long ago. I cannot keep up with the changes in his emotions. Are they real, or is this some red herring which he is throwing so that he can get control of Morganville with me entirely out of the picture?

"Amelie," his voice startles my thought process, and I jerk back to the reality which is me sitting behind a desk in _my_ town and he in front of me.

"What on _earth_ is it _now_, Oliver?" I ask, in an exasperated tone to hide how much he stunned me and interrupted my entirely incoherent thoughts. "Do not even _consider_ attempting to tell me once again how much of a good idea it would be for me to disband Morganville because I am not going to do it," I snap at him, deciding once and for all that my desires need to be pushed aside – I was selfish enough to form this town, I need to keep it under my control until at least I have a clearer grasp on what I want.

"I wouldn't presume I had the power to get you to do as I bid you to, Amelie, you know that," he retorts coolly, my words evidently hitting him somewhere – perhaps he _does_ have a heart, after all. He stands up suddenly and smiles at me before heading to the door, an icy tension between us. "I know you are aware of everything that there is between us and this was a chance for us to resolve this. But if you would rather have your town… well… I cannot say that I would not do the same myself," he seems to agree with the decision I have made to ignore his suggestion of destroying Morganville, but before I can call him upon this, he has already walked out of the door.

Such a peculiar meeting, one with such strange musings upon my behalf… but perhaps not all matters are able to be resolved as easily as moving or not.

Perhaps Oliver and I shall have to wait for another day…

**Whatcha think?**

**Not really a romance… more of a drabble **_**hinting**_** at the romance.**

**Review bitte!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
